


The Dragonriders of Goth (The Dark Knight Rises)

by youcantsaymylastname



Series: dragons, phoenixes and Pokémon in Gotham - oh my [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dragons, Drawing, Embedded Images, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Jason’s relationship with talia from the comics is mentioned, M/M, Past Talia Al Ghul and Bane, Past Talia relationships mentioned, Pokemon, Ra’s al Ghul Being a Jerk, Resurrected Jason Todd, Timeline What Timeline, alternative universes, comic book, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/pseuds/youcantsaymylastname
Summary: Barsad is done with Bane’s ex leaving him gifts at their door. This time, it’s a rare dragon egg. Now Talia expects Bane (and obviously Barsad) to halt their plans to destroy Gotham to help Talia take over the League of Shadows from her controlling, 600 year old father.Ugh. Mondays.
Relationships: Bane/Barsad (Dark Knight Rises)
Series: dragons, phoenixes and Pokémon in Gotham - oh my [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075835
Comments: 46
Kudos: 7





	1. Dragonriders in Gotham?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/gifts).



> Merry Christmas dei.  
> You wanted a dragonriders AU. And so the adventure begins.


	2. Barsad is tired of this nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barsad is done with Ninjas dropping off gift-wrapped boxes of dangerous goods to the concierge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barsad sighs loudly. Bane’s ex can stop interfering in their lives any time now. Sending rare Pokémon in hopes of luring Bane back by her side to fight will fail. Crosses fingers and his toes. If this Egg turns out to be an adorable mini-dragon, Barsad is sending Talia an army of rabid Venus flycatchers from Poison Ivy’s lab. (The flycatchers are vicious when they are hungry!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barsad searches Gotham (and the interwebs) for dragon (egg) trainers. Whew. Thankfully there’s an eggspert in the city. Bane wishes he could open a CrossFit in the Narrows but they’ll undercover.

After making these panels, brainstorming happened with fia about Bane’s CrossFit videos.


	5. Eggsperts in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barsad shakes his head. Oh my God. Why are Talia’s conquests everywhere? Bane doesn’t count. (He doesn’t. Sideeye) Bane left that toxic relationship. He did.  
> Barsad blood pressure spikes. Maybe he could watch some youtube videos to centre himself?


	6. Eggsperts all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barsad wants to stomp his foot. He’s furious. Oh. Emm. Gee. Did Talia really leave Bane a dragon egg to raise? How dare she interfere in Barsad’s relationship.  
> Why can’t Talia (just once) be a kick-ass assassin fighting her 600-year old Drama Dad for the Dragonthrone without involving Bane?  
> Keeping up with the Al Ghuls is exhausting.

Different perspective from Tim drake is Robin comic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barsad will fight anyone who comes between him and his egg. This is their baby now. 
> 
> Maybe he will write Talia a thank you card or send flowers? Ivy grows some beautiful Snapdragon in ornate pots that protect her greenhouse. Talia might enjoy a few guardflowers for her palace.


End file.
